leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Electrode (Pokémon)
|} Electrode (Japanese: マルマイン Marumine) is an introduced in Generation I. It evolves from starting at level 30. Biology Electrode is a round Pokémon resembling a reverse-colored Poké Ball with a mouth and eyes. Its top half is white, while its lower half is red. For this reason, many Trainers try to pick it up, mistaking it for an item. The Pocket Monsters Carddass Trading Cards depict Electrode as hollow. Many know it by the nickname "Bomb Ball." Electrode tends to live in where fresh electricity is being generated, which it consumes. As a result, it often causes blackouts. The more electric energy Electrode consumes, the faster it moves. Electrode explodes in response to even the smallest stimulation, simply to entertain itself, or because it has taken in too much electricity. When full of stored electricity, it has been known to drift with the wind. In the anime In the main series Major appearances An Electrode appeared in Navel Maneuvers, under the ownership of the Navel Island Gym Leader Danny. It was used during Danny's third challenge against , using its weight to help Danny steer during the race down the mountain. Electrode reappeared in flashbacks in A Way Off Day Off and Hello, Pummelo!. Multiple Electrode appeared in The Underground Round Up. A town on Hamlin Island was overpopulated with the Ball Pokémon, and a man named was contracted to remove them. Multiple Electrode appeared in Current Events, where they served as security guards for an electric company's power station. An Electrode appeared in What You Seed is What You Get, under the ownership of Natasha. It was painted like a watermelon in order to guard a patch of actual watermelons. An Electrode appeared in Pearls are a Spoink's Best Friend, where thought it was a pearl. When tried to take it off its head, it exploded. An Electrode appeared in Pinch Healing!, where Jessie unintentionally and indirectly caused it to fall and explode on a bus that a Poké-Sitter was driving. Minor appearances Electrode debuted in The Flame Pokémon-athon, where it was used in the Big P Pokémon Race. An Electrode appeared in a flashback in Ditto's Mysterious Mansion. An Electrode appeared in The Ultimate Test. When was trying to infiltrate 's lab in Showdown at the Po-ké Corral, they fell into a pit of Electrode. An Electrode appeared in Pikachu's Vacation as one of the Pokémon seen at the Pokémon Theme Park. In Pikachu's Vacation, an Electrode's explosion signaled the start of a swimming race between Ash's Squirtle and a . An Electrode appeared in Flower Power as a part of Florando's annual Pokémon Exhibition. An Electrode appeared in Pikachu & Pichu as a resident of Big Town. An Electrode appeared in Beauty and the Breeder, under the ownership of a participating in a Pokémon breeding competition. An Electrode appeared in Celebi: The Voice of the Forest. Several Electrode were among the Pokémon that were lured by the "Miracle Crystal" that Attila and Hun were using in The Legend of Thunder!. An Electrode appeared in Pokémon Heroes: Latios & Latias. A 's Electrode appeared in A Claim to Flame!, where it battled in a qualifying match for the Silver Conference. Multiple Electrode appeared in Destiny Deoxys. A Trainer's Electrode appeared in Training Wrecks. A 's Electrode appeared in Deceit and Assist. Two Electrode made brief cameo appearances in Giratina and the Sky Warrior. An Electrode appeared in a fantasy in Clemont's Got a Secret!. A Trainer's Electrode appeared in Summer of Discovery!, Foggy Pokémon Orienteering!, and Battling Into the Hall of Fame!. Four Electrode appeared in The Future Is Now, Thanks to Determination!, where they were among the being controlled by . Pokédex entries unpredictably. Also known as "The Bomb Ball."}} ]] In Pokémon Generations Multiple Electrode appeared in The Lake of Rage, being forcibly used to power Team Rocket's radio wave generator. They were eventually freed by Lance's Dragonite and escape the Team Rocket HQ, but not before gathering in front of Petrel and shocking him as revenge. In the manga ]] In the Pokémon Adventures manga Electrode makes a cameo aboard the S.S. Anne in Danger: High Voltorb as one of Lt. Surge's Pokémon ready to attack . Lt. Surge also possesses a cannon capable of firing Electrode at high speeds to attack, supplied by Team Rocket technology in Go for the Golbat. Since the disbandment of Team Rocket in The Legend, Lt. Surge is technically no longer a member, and it is unconfirmed if he still possesses the weaponry. Ken of the Team Rocket Elite Trio used an Electrode along with its devolved form, Voltorb, to attack in The Coming of Slowpoke (Eventually). A in Johto owns an Electrode in Sneasel Sneak Attack. Eusine, as seen in Jumping Jumpluff, possesses an Electrode, which allows him to travel over large distances by riding it. It apparently uses electric charges to suspend itself in midair. It was temporarily given to to follow Suicune in Indubitably Ditto and Great Girafarig, where they reached the Tin Tower. It helped Crystal float during the against Suicune in SUddenly Suicune I to Suddenly Suiunce III; in the latter, it was seen over the debris near the Tin Tower, and was later retrieved back by its . An Electrode appeared in The Last Battle XIII as one of the Pokémon sent to participate in the fight in Ilex Forest. The author, Hidenori Kusaka, used an Electrode in (JP version) as self-portrait, continuing to do so ever since. Before that, he always depicted himself as a regular man. Wattson's Electrode was only seen in Plugging Past Electrike I, inside the Power Plant located in New Mauville. An Electrode was selected as an enemy Pokémon for the Frontier Brains' demonstration battle in Swanky Showdown with Swalot, alongside , which represents illustrator Satoshi Yamamoto. The rented an Electrode, which was stolen by Guile Hideout in The Final Battle VII. In a flashback, an Electrode appeared as a Pokémon trained by the International Police in Innocent Scientist, alongside Swalot. In the Pokémon Gold & Silver: The Golden Boys manga owns an Electrode as seen in Gold and Black VS Team Rocket which he took from Team Rocket. Eusine also has an Electrode in the manga. In the Pokémon Pocket Monsters manga Lt. Surge's Voltorb battled against and evolved into Electrode the same match. Electrode also appeared in Squirtle, the Crybaby Pokémon under the ownership of . Multiple of them appeared in Stop the Strange Sonic Sound!!. In the TCG Other appearances ]] Super Smash Bros./Melee/Brawl/3DS and Wii U/Ultimate In the original Smash Bros. Electrode would appear from the doorway atop the Silph Co. building on the Saffron City stage and use , damaging any players near it. In the sequels, it would be released randomly from a Poké Ball. When released, Electrode will pause for a few seconds before using Explosion. It can be picked up and thrown, though this is risky as Electrode will hurt everyone near it, including the player who threw the Poké Ball. Electrode functions in Brawl in much the same way as in Melee; however, sometimes, it will fail to explode. Other times, Electrode will merely pretend to fail to explode, then explode suddenly after a few seconds. Electrode appears in fourth and fifth installments, retaining the same behavior from Brawl. Melee trophy information Electrode, an electric Ball Pokémon, is the evolved form of Voltorb. It has the tendency to explode with even the slightest provocation, which has earned it the nickname "Wrecking Ball." Electrode is the quickest Pokémon found to date, and its distinctive white-over-red coloring is the opposite of Voltorb's. Brawl trophy information "A Ball Pokémon. The more electricity stored in its body, the quicker it moves. One danger of storing that much electricity is the slightest stimulus may cause it to explode. Moves it specializes in are and . Its love of electricity cause it to gather near power plants." 3DS/Wii U trophy information NA: An Electric-type Pokémon that stores energy inside its body. Nicknamed "the Bomb Ball" by some, the slightest shock risks setting this Pokémon off. If you're feeling brave, you can throw Electrode at your foes before it detonates. Handle with care, or it'll go off in your hands instead! '' '''PAL': This Electric-type Pokémon stores huge amounts of electricity in its body. It is also known as the Bomb Ball due to the fact that even the lightest touch can make it blow up. Sometimes it takes a little while for Electrode to use its Explosion attack, so you might have enough time to throw it in someone else's direction! Feeling brave? Game data Pokédex entries |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} Game locations (Two) Cerulean Cave Trade at the Pokémon Lab on Cinnabar Island}} (Two) Cerulean Cave}} (Two)}} |} |} |} |} (Two) Cerulean Cave Trade at the Pokémon Lab on Cinnabar Island}} }} |} |} }} }} |link=Pal Park|area= }} |} |} |} |} |} |} }} |} |} In side games |area=Tunnel}} |area=Evolve }} |} |} |} |} |t=FFF|area=Evolve }} |area=Secret Storage 15, Mr. Who's Den}} }} |} |} |area=Altru Building}} |area=Fiery Furnace (Normal Mode B & S)}} |area=Evolve }} |t= |color2= |t2= |area=Evolve Wonder Mail unlocked }} |area=Haunted Zone}} |area=Layuda Island, Thunder Temple}} |} |} |area=Factory: Sunny Seashore}} |area=Locomotive Café: Boom! Boom! Boom! (Boss), Variety Battle: Pokémon on a Roll, Challenge Battle: The Battle for Sky and Land}} |} |} |area=Safari Jungle: Stage 3 }} |area=Expert Stage: Stage EX43 Event: Electrode Appears}} |area=Diamond Crater: Fix-Up Factory (Center Boss, Back, Special)}} |} |} Held items Stats Base stats Generation I-VI Generation VII Pokéathlon stats Type effectiveness Learnset Pokémon: Let's Go, Pikachu! and Let's Go, Eevee! By leveling up By TM/HM By a prior evolution Pokémon Sun, Moon, Ultra Sun and Ultra Moon By leveling up By TM/HM By By tutoring By a prior evolution -only moves Side game data |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |- , , |special= , , }} |} Evolution |no2=101 |name2=Electrode |type1-2=Electric}} Sprites Trivia * In Red, Blue, FireRed, and LeafGreen, players can obtain an Electrode at a level as low as 3 by catching a in Viridian Forest, evolving it, and trading it to an old man on Cinnabar Island. * Electrode has a short song dedicated to it, sung by Suzukisan. * Electrode has the highest base stat of all Pokémon. * Electrode is the only non-playable Pokémon to use the same move in Pokkén Tournament and the Super Smash Bros. series. Origin It seems to be based upon the concept of a living Poké Ball, and is often mistaken for one. The design concept may be inheritance from the time when the franchise was known as Capsule Monsters, as early artworks show Poké Balls without the button in the middle. The idea of them being mistaken for the standard Item Balls is similar to a , a monster archetype commonly found in RPGs. Based on its Japanese name and its explosive tendencies, Electrode may have some connection to land mines. Like , it may be based on as well. Name origin Electrode may be a portmanteau of ''electric and explode or node (a computer or program), as well as a pun on , a device through which electrical currents pass (although such a device is usually in the shape of a rod.) Marumine may be a combination of 丸 maru (circle) and , as in . In other languages and |fr=Électrode|frmeaning=Same as English name |es=Electrode|esmeaning=Same as English name |de=Lektrobal|demeaning=From and Ball |it=Electrode|itmeaning=Same as English name |ko=붐볼 Boomball|komeaning=From boom and ball |zh_yue=雷霆蛋 Lèuihtìhngdaahn|zh_yuemeaning=From and |zh_cmn=頑皮彈 / 顽皮弹 Wánpídàn|zh_cmnmeaning=Literally "Naughty bomb", a reference to its facial expression |hi=एलेक्ट्रोड Electrode|himeaning=Transcription of English name |is=Elektróða |ismeaning=From English name |ru=Электрод Elektrod|rumeaning=Transcription of English name }} External links Notes |} Category:Pokémon that are included in the Japan-only Pokémon Stadium Category:Artificial Pokémon de:Lektrobal es:Electrode fr:Électrode it:Electrode ja:マルマイン zh:顽皮雷弹